


Offer Me That Deathless Death

by spineandsanguinity



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Music, Song Lyrics, another prequel what a surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spineandsanguinity/pseuds/spineandsanguinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good God, let me give you my life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offer Me That Deathless Death

**Author's Note:**

> "Hozier - Take Me to Church" was the inspiration for this. I don't know if this counts as poetry, but I really liked this song for Wrathia/Pedri and thought this would be an interesting way to format it. Highly experimental, but I'm happy with the end product.
> 
> Thank you in advance for viewing!

_**My lover's got humour  
She's the giggle at a funeral** _

She was a spark.  
She was a fiery, blazing star.

_**Knows everybody's disapproval** _

He watched her eyelids fall shut-

_**I should've worshipped her sooner** _

And felt her last heartbeat thunder through her empty shell.  
But it wasn't always like this.

_**If the heavens ever did speak  
She's the last true mouthpiece** _

She gripped the edge of the throne, eyes full of fury and flame.  
A goddess of death that spat glowing embers into the cosmos.  
She was a warrior stained in blood and glory,  
Too powerful to be crushed.

_**Every Sunday's getting more bleak** _

There would be no surrender.

_**A fresh poison each week** _

The empire began to fall.  
Entire cities destroyed in a glowing massacre of white light.  
Blue blood ran in the streets.  
Still the flames burned.

_**'We were born sick, ' you heard them say it** _

Rally your people, TITAN,  
Bring about your lies,  
And cold, metallic promises.

_**My Church offers no absolutes** _

She was uncertain.  
She was angry.  
She was proud.  
She was beautiful.

_**She tells me, 'Worship in the bedroom.'** _

Kiss the hand that feeds you.

_**The only heaven I'll be sent to  
Is when I'm alone with you—** _

She held a child in her hands,  
And eternal galaxies in her eyes.

_**I was born sick,** _

He was obsessive.  
He was silent.  
He was strong.

_**But I love it** _

He worshipped her.

_**Command me to be well** _

He held her in his arms.

_**Amen.  
Amen. ** _

Hail the queen, worship the goddess.

_**Amen.** _

-

_**Take me to church  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies** _

He watched her scorch the ground she used to dance upon.  
Do not fear the pain, she said, do not fear the pain.

_**I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife** _

She screamed.  
She sang for the blood of a false god.  
Blades like old friends, she tore gashes in the sky.

_**Offer me that deathless death** _

He would have done anything for her.

_**Good God, let me give you my life** _

And he still would.

_**Take me to church** _

Worlds away, a faceless, perfect idol watched their cities fall.

_**I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies** _

Millions bowed before Him,  
Their eyes blinded with light.  
Their ears deafened by angels.  
Their voices silenced with dreams.

_**I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife** _

Follow, let Him lead.  
Hail TiTAN, who holds the universe.

_**Offer me that deathless death** _

Paradise is close.  
He has a plan for you-

_**Good God, let me give you my life** _

Never question it.

-

_**If I'm a pagan of the good times  
My lover's the sunlight** _

She turned the world into wine,  
She brought death in a glass bottle.

_**To keep the Goddess on my side  
She demands a sacrifice** _

No warrior would resist,  
The call of the eternal void.

_**Drain the whole sea** _

Lift a toast, our people.

_**Get something shiny** _

Raise a glass for your queen.

_**Something meaty for the main course** _

The false prophet would burn,  
Burn bright like a dying star.

_**That's a fine looking high horse  
What you got in the stable?** _

She had worn her armour for the last time.

_**We've a lot of starving faithful** _

Her people had armed themselves  
With nothing but but rage.

_**That looks tasty** _

He had held her hand.

_**That looks plenty** _

"Do not go where I cannot follow."

_**This is hungry work** _

"Follow me, then."

_**Take me to church  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies** _

She held up her poisoned hope,  
And swallowed her whole life.

_**I'll tell you my sins so you can sharpen your knife** _

A beautiful supernova,  
His fiery, blazing star,  
was gone.

_**Offer me my deathless death** _

He loved her.  
He would never lose her.

_**Good God, let me give you my life** _

He plummeted into the darkness.

_**Take me to church  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies** _

One by one, the loyals fell,  
A battlefield with no screams or blood.

_**I'll tell you my sins so you can sharpen your knife** _

An unearthly cry of anger resonated through the galaxy.  
TITAN has a plan for you.  
This is part of his plan.

_**Offer me my deathless death** _

"Do not fear the void, my dear,-

_**Good God, let me give you my life** _

It welcomes you."

_**No Masters or Kings  
When the Ritual begins** _

Lost souls linger in the darkness,  
Waiting for a sign.

_**There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin** _

One by one, pulled into the light,  
Kicking and screaming,  
Bloodied and born anew.

_**In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene** _

She felt weak.

_**Only then I am Human** _

She felt mortal.

_**Only then I am Clean** _

She felt hope.

-

_**Amen.  
Amen.** _

"Ava."

_**Amen.** _

-

_**Take me to church** _

She needed to go home.

_**I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies** _

She needed her child.

_**I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife** _

She needed her love.

_**Offer me that deathless death** _

A promise, an oath, a burning, painful vow.

_**Good God, let me give you my life** _

Do not let your tears cool your fury.  
Do not let your heart tame your Ire.

_**Take me to church** _

Take me home, child.

_**I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies** _

So that I may rise again.

_**I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife** _

Do not heed the words of the Liar.  
Your small hands will rip out the heart of a god.

_**Offer me that deathless death** _

You are my only hope now.  
Stop being scared.

_**Good God, let me give you my life** _

Start being furious.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, hey, I got Tumblr.
> 
> http://spineandsanguinity.tumblr.com
> 
> There's not very much on there right now, but there will be posts for when I update TPB or post new works.  
> Follow if you like!


End file.
